


Brotherly Bonding

by WhisperingFingers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingFingers/pseuds/WhisperingFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

"Alright Damian, count to three."

 

"One, tw-AGH! Grayson you asshole! You said three!" 

 

Damian's shoulder had slid back into the socket with a sickening 'pop' but no other complications seemed to arise so Dick grinned at his handiwork, feeling satisfied. Damian, on the other hand, was seething and already planning his revenge on his older brother. 

 

"Anywhere else for me to check up on?" 

 

Damian scowled.

 

"After that, I wouldn't tell you even if there was." 

 

Dick chuckled and continued wrapping his wounds. The younger boy, finished with his treatment, skulked back to his room and slipped his headphones in. A rapt knocking on the door a few minutes later caused the boy to take an earbud out.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

The knocking paused and the door swung open. 

"How's that shoulder?"

 

"It's fine."

 

The silence was palpable. 

A shit-eating grin crept onto Dick's face.

 

"Wanna do something fun?"

 

"Not interested."

 

"Come on Damian! I'll surprise you."

 

The younger boy sighed but stood up. 

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, the pair were sitting in one of Bruce's more  _normal_ cars. 

 

"Can I drive?"

 

"Not a chance."

 

Dick pulled out of the garage and sped off into the night.

 

***

 

Dick pulled into a parking lot and motioned for Damian to get out and for once he complied without complaint. 

 

"It's cold."

 

An over-sized hoodie was thrown at Damian and he caught it and slipped it on reluctantly. The hoodie looked like it was going to swallow him up and Dick couldn't stifle his laughter, earning yet another cold glance from his brother.

 

"Sorry, It's mine." he explained.

 

Dick picked up a blanket, shut the car door, and steered Damian down from the parking lot into the dark and deserted beach.

 

"What are we doing here?"

 

Dick spread the blanket on the sand and flopped down onto it.

 

"We're stargazing."

 

"Stargazing?" Damian said incredulously. 

 

"Yeah, do you know the constellations?"

 

"Mother taught me."

 

"Why don't  _you_ teach  _me_?" 

 

Damian took a spot next to him.

 

"Velpecula."

 

"What?"

 

"Right there. It's velpecula, the fox." He pointed out the stars.

 

And so the night went, Damian pointing out the constellations and Dick interjecting side comments until both of them settled into a comfortable silence. 

 

"Grayson?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thanks."

 

"Anytime."

 

The hushed silence became accented with steady breaths and Dick looked over, realizing that the younger boy had dozed off. He smiled and cautiously picked him up, trying not to disturb the boy's slumber. 

 

***

 

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the two in the foyer but Dick shushed him, motioning to the sleeping boy.

 

"He's so cute when he sleeps."

 

"As were you, master Grayson."

 

"I'm sure I was still cute when I woke up."

 

Dick brought Damian to his room and tucked him in to bed. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on his forehead.

Damian stirred and Dick held his breath but the child didn't make any motion that he was awake. When he was leaving the room Dick heard a quiet voice whisper;

 

"Watch your back." 

 

Dick chuckled. 

 

"Goodnight Damian." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
